A shadow in the corner
by Headstrong Emo Girl
Summary: She sat and watched as they mourned the loss, the loss of the once so called great leader of the Hive Five. She tried to help, but, even without her powers, she was still invisible, a... A worthless shadow in the corner. Starts just before Lightspeed, and goes to a few months after Titans Together.
1. Chapter 1

**I got back into Teen Titans, I will update my other stories soonish.**

* * *

"What we want and what we need are different things. We want what we want in the begining, but in the end we have what we need."

I have been told that all my life. So often in fact that it has been burned into my memory. It's not really a quote I'm fond of, but it's one I really can't get rid of.

I've also never been fond of having friends, and being around people. Therefore I just hide out in corner, or my room, when I have to be around people. But that's something I have to put up with. I always have and I suppose I always will.

My name is Marie, I'm sixteen soon to be seventeen. My hair is naturally red, but dyed to a dark brown almost black. My eyes are blue. And I just happen to be part of the HIVE Five... That last one is a bit of a surprise, right? Well, I suppose I should exlpain myself a little bit more.

When I was thirteen I found out I had powers. I could, and still can, turn invisible. And me being someone who likes to hide and be invisible enjoyed these powers very much. But the few people that could be considered my friends really didn't. I mean I didn't plan on them figuring it out. But they did, and they left me because of it. A few months after I turned fourteen I found out about Hive Academy. Obviously I knew what the school was for but still I wanted to check it out. And I got to. But I stayed away from people, as I had no plans to make friends. That failed. I met Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. I stayed there until I was fifteen, that was when the academy was destroyed.

After leaving I went by the name Velia. I still do. I think it suits my ablity. But continuing on. After half a year, just before I turned sixteen, Jinx found me. She told me she wanted me to join her team. I told her I saw no point in it, that she knew I prefered to work alone. She told me it would be easier to do things. I told her that I would join but if I didn't like it I would leave. That was just fine with her.

And that leads up to now. To me hidden away in my room, listening to the yelling and the shouting coming from my teammates. I think the only ones that aren't very loud are Seemore and Kyd.

I glance around my room, which compared to the way I dress would be considered too bright for me, and wait for the yelling to stop. Finally it does. I stand and walk out of my room. When I get to the living room I look at the mess that was caused.

"Did I, um, miss something? What's with the mess?" The question came quieter than I meant it to but Jinx heard me at least.

"You missed our teammates being idiots!" She was yelling more at them than at me.

I simply nodded and walked to the kitchen, hoping to find something at least half edible. Nothing. Not a single thing.

"I'm bored. We should do something." That came from Billy. I glanced over simply watching my teamates.  
"Like what? There's nothing to do at the moment." Jinx glared at him.  
"Well... Uh... I dunno. I was hopin' you had an idea." He hid behind a pillow.

Rolling my eyes I started walking back to my room. "Why don't we just go steal food?" There was sarcasm.  
Jinx just glared at me, causing me to grin at her, then I continued on my way to my room.

As I walked to my room I passed Seemore and Kyd, I hadn't even realized they weren't with the rest.

Soon I'm sure Jinx would find something for us to do. Hopefully.

* * *

**Alright, chapter one done. OH and one last thing, I want you-the person reading this- to tell me who you want Velia to end up with. If I make this one a romance story. The one with the most votes by the... Third chapter will be who she gets with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Velia's POV**

* * *

If she honestly thinks this will go well, with how often she calls us idiots, she is insane.

Jinx is wanting us to go rob a museum. Her latest- and 'greatest'- scheme yet. She says that none of the Titans can stop us. That for now we are free to do what we want, and take what we want. But never the less, here we go. Into what might be another failed mission.

* * *

As soon as we made it in to the museum everyone went after their own things, Jinx wanted some necklace, and that was all I knew. I of course got interested in a gemstone that was probably sapphire mixed with something else. I hardly paid attention to the others. I was focused on how to get the lovely gem, only broken when Jinx was telling Billy what they used to put in the giant jar things. But soon my focus was on the gem again. I sighed knowing very well I wouldn't get it out myself.

"Hey, Kyd... I need your help real quick." I really hate asking for help. He walked over and looked at the gem. "Pretty right? It's mine. Don't even think about keeping it." He looked at me, pretending to be saddened by my statement, but helped me get it out anyways.

I grinned looking at the gemstone, I really shouldn't get distracted so easily.

"C'mon! We're leaving now." Jinx told us, going to the door of the museum and opening it. I let out a sigh, nope this isn't going to go well.

Holding the gemstone close to me I followed the others. Suddenly a flash of yellow zoomed past.

"Woah! Did you see that?!" Seemore questioned. Suddenly the things we stole were gone, mine replaced with a stinking rock. I almost wanted to scream. The others stared in surprise, while I just threw the rock at a lamp post. And then the alarm went off.

"Run!" Jinx yelled. And we did.

* * *

After getting back I went to my room, hoping to avoid the rest of the team, and the yelling, and read a bit. But my plans never happen. The alarm went off telling everyone that something was happening. I got there last, walking up and standing beside of Seemore.

"We got multiple targets. An armored car on Main, three jewelry stores, and a taco stand." Gizmo told us.  
"Oooh! I'll take that one!" Mamoth said excitedly. And I completely ignored what everyone else said. They knew me well enough to know I wanted the jewelry stores.

After a bit of time I had made it through two of the jewelry stores, nothing. At the third I found a few things I wanted. Grinning I easilly got the jewelry. Upon walking out of the jewlry store I saw the blur of yellow. I started backing up, going invisible and hoping whoever it was couldn't see me. But I fell backwards dropping the jewelry. The blur did something and I ended up about 6 blocks away from the jewelry store. I screamed, annoyed, and started my walk back to the HIVE five headquarters.

"Finally, we thought you got caught." Gizmo was going to say something else but upon seeing me glare at him he shut up.

"So where's Jinx? Did she finally decide to leave us forever? Cause if she did I'm-" Before I could finish Jinx walked in and told me to shut up.

"I got a plan." Great. Her plans normally backfire on us.

After being told the plan everyone was silent. I was the first to speak up.

"OKay. You all go, and when you get back tell me how it went. I've been with you all for to long today." I started walking to my room.

"Whatever, Velia. Do what you want. Is everyone else with me?" There was a chorus of 'Yeahs'

* * *

A few hours later they all came back, with someone new.

"And who is this brightly colored... Person?"

"He calls himself Kid Flash." Jinx said. I nodded, totally not really caring.

"And why do we have him... And why are we putting him in a cage?" Jinx ignored me, so I looked to Seemore and Kyd to explain. After they explained I nodded. "And what happens when he wakes up?"

"Well, I plan on getting the Brotherhood involved."

With a sigh, I started walking away. "Have fun. I'm tired, and I really don't wanna watch this."

"Well too bad! Cause you're staying right here with the rest of the team." Sighing I went to sit on the couch.

After a short amount of time he woke up. For once I couldn't help my curiosity, I walked over to look at him with the rest of the team. He looked around for a few seconds until Jinx walked up.

"Looks like ya got me." Something about how he said that was off. I glanced at Jinx, this doesn't sit right with me, but I really can't say, or do, anything to change it.

"That's right!" One Billy said.  
"And when we're through with you," Said another.  
"We're gonna, we're gonna..." Said the third.  
"What are we gonna do with him?" The first Billy.

After giving an exasperated sigh Jinx started talking.

"I thought we discussed this already!"

"I say we brainwash him and make him steal stuff for us!" Seemore interrupted.

"We should hold him up for ransom, he's gotta be worth money!" Mammoth said.

"Let's take him apart and see what make him tick." Of course Gizmo would want to take things apart. I noticed Kid Flash leave and return.

"Um... Guys?" They ignored me.

"I told you! We need to call-" Jinx was interrupted by Billy saying something, and Kid Flash left and came back again.

"Guys." Again I was ignored.

Kid Flash decided now was the time to pull attention to him, with a mouth full of chips. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Hey! Where'd you get- THOSE ARE MINE!" Mammoth yelled, taking the chips from the brightly colored hero.

"Wait, wait, wait. If you're called the Hive 5, how come there are 7 of you?"

Oh for once I'm actually counted.

"Cuz it sounds cooler?" Was Seemores reply.

"This is borin'!" Billy stated, loudly, and turned to go watch tv, everyone but me and Jinx followed him. I decided to go get a book from my room, and then return to watch the failure that will soon happen.

After some time the hero managed to escape.

"Can't say I wasn't expecting this..."

"Oh shut up, Velia. No one asked you." Was Jinx's reply.

I simply nodded and walked to my room, having no more intentions of being around the rest of my team for very long.

* * *

Jinx decided to go after the hero, after getting an ear full from Madame Rouge. Seemore had gone with her. After a few hours he returned.

"So where's Jinx?" It was a simple question, but it made him glare at me. "So she left? Or what?"

"She's taking a break from us... I hope.." Was his reply.

"Well then I shall bid you good night, and as always I shall see you in the morning." He nodded at me and went to his room.

As I walked to my room, for the last time tonight, I passed Jinxs room.

"You'd better come home soon."

* * *

**Oh wow. I'm so sorry for the really long wait. Uhm... The next chapter will probably take as long to get out, since I have to watch the episode then write then watch the write, and so on and so forth... Also for if I make it a romance story, the one winning is Kyd... But there is still time to vote...**


	3. Chapter 3

Velia's POV

* * *

It's been two weeks. Everyone, minus me, still seem to think Jinx is coming back.

Finally, one day, we were all sitting around the T.V, them watching it while I read a book, Seemore spoke up.

"Guys... I don't think she's coming back. She's been gone too long. I... I think she's really left us this time." The others told him to shut up, he's wrong, stop being stupid. Rolling my eyes I stood up.

"Honestly. I agree. I think she's gone. And definitely NOT coming back." And with that I walked to the kitchen.

"What do we do now?" Billy questioned.

"Well.. We can... I'm not sure." Came Seemore's reply.

A few days later was the first time since Jinx was on the team that the brotherhood contacted us. They wanted us to join the fight against the Titans.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm out. You all can do as you wish, but I'm gone."

Kyd glanced at me. I already knew he was all for fighting the Titans. And so were the rest.

"Okay.. I'm gone. See ya when I see ya." I went to my room and got what I needed and left, with Kyd watching the entire time.

* * *

Kyd's POV

That was surprising to say the least. But it shouldn't have been. What should have been surprising is her staying for two weeks after Jinx left. She always did say she would leave the very minute Jinx did, as she worked alone.

After the Brotherhood hung up on us Seemore sighed.

"So we lost Velia too. This stinks." That was the only thing that was said for most of the day.

The next day

It would all happen soon. We would hopefully defeat the Titans. It bothers me that Velia left as soon as she heard of the plan. It's not like her to just say no without a good reason. Seemore pointed it out to the rest.

"Oh please she's just being a dumb girl. She'll be back when she finds out we beat the titans." Gizmo went back to doing whatever it was that he had been doing.

But we can't know if we'll win, or lose, so for now we must wait.

* * *

Sorry for the wait... I've been busy. Sorry. Also sorry that it's short... And I'm not sure when the next part will be out. BTW this will be a Kyd Wykkyd story. When I get done with all the other stories I have I will probably write one for Seemore...


	4. Update

I'm so so so sorry. I've been meaning to update, but I just got a new laptop, which means I'm still getting used to windows 8. And I'm really trying to find time to update. But I'm busy. But I haven't lost my muse for this story. The next part will be out as soon as I can find time to write it.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
